Answer
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Após a guerra de inverno muitas coisas mudaram, dentre elas a relação entre Taichou e Fukutaichou. / Kensei x Shuuhei


**Disclaimer e outras coisas básicas:**

Bleach pertence totalmente a Tite Kubo.

A imagem de capa não tenho ideia de quem seja o desenhista, contudo, quem coloriu foi eu. Creditos a mim, portanto, pelo colorido o/

O título: Answer, neste caso, quer dizer: Resposta.

A ideia da fanfic surgiu com a música アンサイスクリア (Answer is clear) - One Ok Rock (www (.ponto) youtube (ponto.) com (barra/) watch?v (igual=) NRXkm78rJPo), a qual tinha pensado em dar o nome a fanfic, entretanto, mudei de ideia de ultima hora.

**Informações gerais:**

Essa fanfic, de certa forma, contém **SPOILERS**, mas estão bem implícitos.

Essa fanfic é **LIME**, ou seja, sexo implícito.

Essa fanfic é obviamente, portanto, **YAOI**, ou seja, boys love/homemxhomem.

Essa fanfic precisa ser lida com insulina em mãos (apesar de não ser tanto assim),ou seja, é **FLUFFY**.

E por fim, essa fanfic é um **DRABLLE**, ou seja, menos de 1000 palavras.

**Titulo**: Answer

**Summary: **Após a guerra de inverno muitas coisas mudaram, dentre elas a relação entre Taichou e Fukutaichou.

**Casal**: Kensei x Shuuhei

**Classificação**: +17 (T)

**Gênero**: Yaoi, Lime, Romance

**Avisos**: Contém levemente um spoiler.

**ANSWER**

Os movimentos na cama eram intensos. Os corpos estavam entrelaçados. Os gemidos baixos e roucos, carregados de luxúria e paixão reverberavam apenas e somente para os ouvidos daqueles dois amantes.

As mãos do moreno entrelaçavam-se nos cabelos cinza do homem em cima deste, enquanto que o maior dos dois arremetia-se contra o moreno, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura.

Estavam ofegantes. As peles estavam quentes. E algumas gotículas de suor escorriam por seus corpos.

O ambiente escuro limitava a visão, mas conseguiam enxergar os olhos um do outro com perfeição. Azul-cobalto versus castanho-dourado. Não desviavam as íris. Parecia que queriam gravar aquele momento para sempre. Mas as íris azuis fecharam-se e um gemido mais alto do que todos daquela noite ecoou pelo recinto, o corpo menor retesou-se e deixou-se tomar pelo prazer. Não demorou muito e com mais algumas estocadas, o maior preenchia o interior do outro com a sua própria libido.

Ficaram deitados, ainda unidos, por poucos segundos, apenas retomando o fôlego. O maior levantou a cabeça, que antes estava apoiada no travesseiro, entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno, para então depositar um cálido beijo sobre os lábios finos, doces e convidativos à frente. Foi correspondido de forma carinhosa, tendo os cabelos cinza acariciados pelas mãos do menor, que não haviam saído dali.

Separaram-se e o homem maior se levantou. Começou a procurar suas vestes, colocando apenas a parte debaixo. Pegou o restante de sua roupa e sem sequer olhar de volta para a cama caminhou em direção à porta.

-Espere Muguruma Taichou!

Kensei já estava quase saindo do quarto, porém olhou para trás e encarou Shuuhei sentado na cama coberto pelo fino lençol. Os olhos apavorados clamavam desesperadamente para que o Capitão da Nona Divisão parasse todo e qualquer movimento.

- Não me chame tão formalmente, criança.

A voz do maior ecoou, tirando um pouco da concentração e coragem do moreno.

Shuuhei balbuciou. As palavras não saiam. A pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça não queria ser verbalizada. O medo da resposta lhe assolava. Medo da reprovação, rejeição e consequentemente do afastamento do seu tão prezado Taichou. Mas precisava tomar coragem. Precisava mostrar que não era mais uma criança. E assim o fez.

- I-Isso... – tomou fôlego. Precisava se manter calmo. E então prosseguiu - Não é apenas uma única e miserável noite, não é?

A pergunta soava estúpida e esperançosa. O acréscimo da negação já dizia tudo sobre qual resposta gostaria de receber. E com um sorriso de canto Kensei respondeu:

- Você já sabe a resposta, Shuuhei.

Sem dar aberturas para mais questionamentos o homem deixou o quarto.

Na cama, Hisagi abaixou o olhar para os lençóis, vagando-os pela cama, onde outrora ele havia se entregado totalmente para àquele que tanto idolatrava e amava.

Sorriu ligeiramente. As imagens passavam como flashes por sua mente novamente. Era como se Kensei ainda estivesse ali consigo. Ainda conseguia sentir sua pele ardendo e ansiando por cada singelo toque e por aquela boca pecaminosa explorando cada parte de seu corpo. Ainda conseguia escutar os baixos e roucos gemidos de seu Taichou e conseguia lembrar vividamente o seu nome ser pronunciado de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo lúbrica pelo homem dos olhos dourados vivazes.

Hisagi Shuuhei não precisava de resposta melhor do que aquela noite para ter certeza de que Muguruma Kensei sempre estaria ao seu lado, sempre o protegeria e sempre o amaria. Para sempre.


End file.
